


Supreme Kai X Reader (OLD, don't read this)

by PeachCreep



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: DBS, DBZ, DBZ x Reader, F/M, I'm not explaining this any further, Lemon/Smut material, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Supreme Kai x Reader Lemon, reader is a kaioshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachCreep/pseuds/PeachCreep
Summary: You as the Reader and a Kaioshin, must find out the details for yourself (i suck at summaries lol)I am the original writer of this story (unfortunately) It was on my Wattpad (which is now deleted) but I'd prefer to keep it here.





	Supreme Kai X Reader (OLD, don't read this)

**Author's Note:**

> Literally jumps right into the Lemon part so I have warned you.

You pushed Shin down onto the bed crawling on top of him and reconnecting his lips with yours in a hot kiss. He groaned when you started to subconsciously grind your hips against his yours causing friction between your nether regions. 

Your hand reached up to tangle in his fluffy Mohawk your fingers combing through the snow white strands of hair. By now both of you were humming in satisfaction your breaths coming out in pants and gasps. 

You jumped a little when you felt his shaky hand tugging on the sash of your kai uniform in a desperate attempt to pull it off. You reach down and helped him undo the sash and let it fall onto the bed sheets. The cloth of your uniform slipped off your shoulders settling in the junction between your upper arm and forearm. 

The restricting fabric fell to your hips no longer an obstacle. To both of your dismay, you always wore the teal undershirt under the tunic which is nothing but another barrier. Your guided his trembling hands to the undershirt and helped him pull the garment up and over your head exposing your bosom which was tightly wrapped in bandages. 

He was now staring at you intensely a deep blush forming on his cheeks as his eyes skimmed over your delicate curves and frail body. You looked like you could break at the slightest touch. Not that you were anorexic or even skinny. Your frame was just small which didn't bother him since he himself was the same way. 

You became a little self-conscious under his desire-filled gaze and had to resist the urge to cover yourself. No male had seen this much of you before it was strange, but yet exciting at the same time. You shyly placed two hands on his flat chest clutching the material of his uniform asking permission to remove it telepathically. "Can I?..." 

He hesitated at first then responded through your head. "go ahead..." 

You pulled off the sash that held the tunic together and slowly peeled the material off exposing more smooth lavender skin. He shivered as you ran a hand up and down his torso blushing a few shades darker. His little "Problem" became even worse when your hand sneaked dangerously low stopping at his abdomen for a moment before going back up. 

He was shocked by the disappointment he felt when you didn't go lower. The throbbing ache between his legs was becoming too much to bear. He wanted so badly for the tightness in his pants to be relieved. He squirmed under your touch with want whimpering impatiently. His breath hitched when your hand finally cupped his erection through the fabric and he let out a shaky moan. 

His heart rate speeds up considerably and his body became hot. His face heated up even more and a relieved sigh slipped past his lips as his member was finally freed from the constricting fabric of his pants and undergarment in one swoop. He propped himself up on his elbows to see what you were up to only to throw his head back in pleasure as your fingers wrapped around his hardness. 

"A-ahh~!...W-what are you-mmnn~...doing?" his only response was you beginning to stroke his eager member from the base to the tip. He let out a strangled moan and reflexively reached his hands out to grasp your bandage wrapped breasts earning a soft moan from you. 

Your hand picked up the pace each time your hand went up it slid over the tip brushing over the sensitive slit. 

"(n-name)-stop!...this is...ahh~ ..." a knot started to form in the pit of his stomach tightening up like a fist. Moans and whimpers of bliss slipped past his lips uncontrollably now. 

He finally gave into the pleasure any doubtful thoughts he had floated away and he let the overwhelming tightness in his stomach burst. His eyes shot open as the knot in his stomach finally broke and he let out a cry of bliss as he came. 

You wiped the sticky substance off your hand as he recovered slowly breathing heavily. you smiled warmly and laid down next to him waiting for him to recover completely. You rubbed you thighs together desperately trying to soothe the throbbing ache between your legs. 

You felt embarrassed because of how turned on you had gotten, but the need to relieve that ache was almost unbearable. Your eyes darted towards Shin for a moment only to look away just as quickly when the moistness in your lower parts increased even more. 

Unknown to you Shin had recovered and was staring at your eyes half-lidded and full of curiosity and excitement. He watched as you writhed in place rubbing you thighs together with need and a dark blush had coated your cheeks. 

You finally sat up looking over to him timidly and unsure what to do next. Well, you knew what you were supposed to do when it came to intimacy, but believe it or not, you were still a virgin and couldn't help but be shy about these kinds of things. Especially when It came to relationships. 

Yet you had just pleasured your love for the first time without hesitation, but the problem was you didn't know what to do when it came to your own pleasure. You had taken care of the supreme kai for such a long time your only concern was him. 

Not that he didn't care about your own pleasure, but his innocence and shy nature make it hard for him to do affectionate things.  Yet you understand this and love him anyway. You just didn't want to scare him off or anything. You were indeed new to this feeling, and you didn't want to leave him wanting. 

You wanted a satisfied and happy master, but you were unsure if he wanted to even go as far as you wanted to. He didn't seem to complain much when you had fondled him in such a way so would he be okay with this? 

You couldn't deny that your body wanted it, wanted him bad. There Is only one way to find out and that was to confront him about it. Your cheeks burned just at the mere thought of that conversation. 

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't notice Shin sit up and crawl over to you. You gasped when you felt him wrap his frail arms around your mid-section and place a gentle kiss on the back of your neck. 

"(Name)..." you shivered in delight as your name rolled off his tongue in such a sultry tone. It was unlike him, but also exciting at the same time. 

It was then when you realized that maybe he wanted this too. You had never thought about how he may feel. You had been together for a while and if intimate thoughts were crossing your mind...would they happen to cross his as well? 

Then something occurred to you. You had forgotten he could read minds..."Oh Shit...". Meant he knew exactly what you had just thought of and what you were thinking now. You blushed madly and turned your head to the side in embarrassment. 

Though this also gave you an idea, before you could even think of anything else the Kai behind you spoke. "Your answer is yes, I want this too..." you were surprised for a moment then relieved to hear that he felt the same about the whole situation. 

You smiled playfully knowing he wouldn't be able to see it from behind you, but before you could do anything he once again was one-step ahead of you. 

You felt his hand drift downwards sliding in between your legs and pressing against your clothed heat. You gasped and let out a whimper/ mewl before clasping your hand over your mouth in embarrassment. 

Unfortunately for you, your excitement had sept through your panties and coated his fingers with a thin layer of clear fluid. Your blush darkened even more and you bit your lip to prevent any more noises from reaching the air as his fingers moved rubbing against you womanhood through the soaked fabric. 

However, you were unable to suppress the soft moans and whimpers of pleasure when he slipped his hand into your panties to have complete access to you most precious part. You leaned against him closing your eyes to focus on keeping your voice down. The last thing the two of you needed was alerting Kibito of what you two were doing. 

Your mind went blank as a tightness began to form in your stomach becoming tighter and tighter the more his fingers worked their magic. You gasped as he slipped in a finger, your walls contracted around the foreign intruder  pulsating with every thrust of his hand. 

You were breathing heavily now and you grew even more aroused when you felt something rub against your lower back and heard a groan from your superior. You were getting close, but your anxiousness got the better of you. 

"S-stop I d-don't want to go yet..." you said barely above a whisper. To your relief and slight disappointment, he halted his ministrations and awaited your response. 

Instead of telling him why you pulled his hand way from your center and you twisted around so you were facing him. You gently pushed him down until his back hit the mattress and you crawled up to straddle him. 

Now both of your faces flushed red both anticipating what was soon to come. You stared deeply into his eyes that were glazed over with lust and affection. Your eyes shone the same loving spark that made his heart skip a beat. 

You each came to an understanding through body language and at that moment you knew exactly what to do. You lifted yourself up a bit aligning your womanhood with his member. you had heard from other females that this part was going to hurt and you were a little scared. 

Shin seemed to have caught on to this and grasped your left hand into his right giving you a reassuring look. You nodded and took a deep breath before lowering your hips. It was fine the first few inches until a searing pain emerged. you whimpered tears glazing your eyes, but you refused to let them fall. 

Shin looked up at you in concern worried that you were in too much pain. Finally, he was completely sheathed inside of you and he found it extremely hard not to jerk his hips upwards. Soon the pain dulled then disappeared completely. 

You opened your eyes surprised that the pain wasn't as bad as you though it would have been. You lifted your hips a little then brought them back down only for a wave of pleasure to hit you without warning. you gasped letting out a shaky moan and repeating the movement. 

You started at a slow pace and the kai underneath you began to make noise letting out strangled moans and soft sighs of satisfaction.  You decided to change things up a bit and experiment a little. You lifted your hips once again until only the tip was inside of you then let gravity do the work as you slid back down your walls clenching around him tighter causing his to let out a gasp. 

You were still worked up from you previous high, so you tried your best to last as long as possible. You gasped when he instinctively bucked his hips up, his member sinking deeper into you. You both moaned this time as your lower regions rubbed against each other. 

His hands up to grasp your hips reflexively trying to push you down more. You let him do as he pleased moaning when you were pushed up and down on his member at a faster pace than the one you had previously set. 

You began to move along with him grinding harder against him as the pleasure increased the faster the pace got. Your hips repeatedly slammed against his as moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the dark room. 

You cried out when he hit that special spot inside you never knew you had. His moans began to increase in volume indicating that he was close. You were reaching your limits and you could go at any moment now especially when that sweet spot was being repeatedly hit again and again. 

Your walls began to contract around him pulsing and squeezing him .tears started to well up in your eyes as the pleasure became too much. 

It was when a shockwave of absolute pleasure shot down your spine when your limit was reached. 

Your core compressed around his member sending him over the edge as well. You squeezed your eyes shut as that knot unraveled inside pushing you into a state of euphoria. 

His head was thrown back as his hips elevated sinking as deep into you as possible, you felt him spill in the middle of your orgasm making it that much more enjoyable. 

You collapsed rolling off of him exhaustedly. You both laid there breathing heavily and slowly recovering from your high. Once you both finally recovered you turned to face the other satisfied and stupid grins plastered on your faces. You cuddled against him and he nuzzled his face in your hair. 

You were about to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door. "Master? Is everything alright? I heard some noises coming from here." 

Oh crap, you both had forgotten about Kibito!


End file.
